


Undress me slowly (I will wear your love)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Shyness, Stripper!Nico, Stripping, supportive best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Checo decides Guti needs to get more confident, and thinks inviting a stripper over is the way to go.Nico definitely has the confidence Guti wished he had as well, but something doesn't quite go as planned...





	Undress me slowly (I will wear your love)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I couldn't get out of my head xD  
> Might write more stripper AU type of stuff in the future, let me know if you have any pairing you want to be featured in it ;)

“Checo… I don’t like this…” Guti said, voice trembling a little as he nervously played with the hem of his shirt. Checo wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Will be okay.” he soothed. “And if you don’t like it, we can always send him away.” 

Guti bit his lip and nodded, already blushing. It was no secret that the young Mexican was shy, sometimes painfully so. Checo had decided to help his friend a little, and had invited a stripper over, claiming seeing the man’s confidence might be a good example for the shy man next to him. 

“He’s sweet.” Checo told Este. “And really hot.” he added. Esteban squeaked, biting his lip.

“I really don’t know if this is a good idea…” he whispered. He eyed the Jane Austen novel that laid on the sofa’s arm rest. He would much rather read that then wait for this mystery man to take his clothes off. 

“See it as a lesson.” Checo told him patiently. “You need more confidence, he has the most confidence I’ve ever seen. Just… observe.” he added. Guti bit his lip but nodded.

“Fine.” he muttered shakily.

Just as he said that, there was a loud knock on the door. Guti let out a startled yelp and turned to Checo with wide eyes. 

“Go open the door.” Checo said softly, standing up and pulling Este to his feet as well. He hugged him briefly. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” he added as he pulled away. Esteban grabbed his arm.

“Y-you're not staying?” he asked in a small voice. Checo shook his head, giving him a little push towards the front door. “You’ll be fine, Nico is nice.” he said firmly, patting Este’s cheek before retreating to his bedroom. Esteban glared after his roommate a little, before walking over to the front door as there was a knock for the second time.

On the other side of the door, he found a tall blonde smirking down at him.

“Hello.” the man said. Esteban blinked.

“H-hi…” he answered softly, finding his eyes wandering down the man’s body. Even through the man’s tight, leopard print shirt and skinny jeans, it was pretty clear the man had a good, possibly godly body. That combined with the pretty blue eyes and slight smirk on his pink lips, and Guti was more than overwhelmed already.

“...Are you going to let me in or would you prefer to get your show in the hallway.” the man asked, a seemingly permanent teasing edge to his voice. Esteban opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure what to say, but stepped back to let the man, Nico, in.

“Y-you want anything to d-drink, or…” Esteban trailed of as the man shrugged off his coat. 

“I’m okay.” Nico said. “You’re Esteban, right?” he added. Este nodded.

“Y-yeah..?” he squeaked out. Nico chuckled.

“It’s okay, I won’t bite.” he promised, getting a cd out of his bag. “Any player for this?” he asked. Guti took it with shaky hands and walked over to the stereo in the corner, putting the cd in. Soft, but sensual music started to play, quite in contrary to whatever loud mess Esteban had expected. 

“Sit down.” Nico told him softly. Esteban swallowed thickly but sat down on the chair Nico had pulled out from the kitchen table. Nico’s hips were swaying slightly in time with the music, his back turned to Esteban at first. Esteban’s eyes darted around the room, looking for an exit, but Nico turned around before he could, blue eyes intently focused on Esteban’s face.

He moved closer, fingers toying at the hem of his shirt, lifting it slightly to show off a pale strip of skin. He smirked and lifted it higher fo a moment, before dropping it down again. 

“Like what you see?” he purred softly, fingers brushing over Esteban’s shoulder. Esteban swallowed thickly and tried to avert his eyes, but found he couldn’t. Nico took notice of his flushed cheeks and trembling hands, and stepped back slightly, giving Esteban some space.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Nico told him surprisingly tenderly. Esteban stayed quiet. Nico smiled at him, before closing his eyes, hips still swaying slowly as he lifted his shirt again, this time pulling it off completely. He dropped the shirt and trailed his hand down his chest, Esteban unconsciously following the movement with his eyes. 

Nico hummed a little and moved over, straddling Esteban’s hips. Esteban drew in a sharp breath, but calmed down as Nico rested a hand on his shoulder. Nico took one of Esteban’s hands, placing it on his bare chest. Nico’s skin was warm under Esteban’s palm, and Este left his hand there even when Nico placed his hand back on his shoulder. 

“You’re gorgeous…” Nico suddenly whispered, fingers brushing over Esteban’s cheek. Esteban found himself leaning into the touch slightly, but scoffed.

“Am nothing compared to… this.” he moved his hand over Nico’s chest. Nico sighed shakily, grinding his hips down a little as he linked his hands behind Esteban’s shoulders.

“You’re beautiful.” he repeated. Esteban suddenly doubted he told all his clients that and gave him a tentative smile.

“I...thanks.” he whispered. Nico’s lips were slightly parted as he gazed down on the Mexican. His hips were still rocking slightly to the music, but the movements seemed unconscious now. 

Esteban let out a soft whimper when Nico’s crotch grinded against his own, trying to jerk away from the touch. Nico lifted himself off Esteban’s lap, moving away a little.

“I… sorry…” he muttered. Esteban nodded shakily, folding his hands over his lap as he tried to cover the growing bulge in his jeans. He glanced at Nico’s coat and saw a student card clipping to the pocket. He furrowed his brow, before turning back to Nico.

“...Are you really a stripper?” Esteban asked. Nico blinked at him for a moment, the smooth movements of his hips faltering slightly. He chuckled.

“I’m one of Checo’s classmates.” he explained. “I study architecture too.” Guti frowned.

“...He said…” Esteban mumbled. Nico nodded.

“I know. He asked me because he trusts me.” Nico said with a shrug. “And I’m a good dancer, so it worked.” Esteban nodded, cheeks flushed. 

“You want me to continue?” Nico asked as Esteban stayed quiet.

“I…” he honestly didn’t know. Nico smiled and walked over, dragging Esteban onto his feet.

“Checo said you needed more confidence.” he muttered. Esteban huffed and shrugged half-heartedly. 

“Maybe.” he sighed. Nico pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Esteban’s waist.

“Dance with me then.” he whispered huskily. 

Under normal circumstances, Esteban would have never even considered saying yes to dancing. He didn’t dance, dancing meant attention and he didn’t want that. But looking up into Nico’s gentle blue eyes, he found himself agreeing. He brought his hands up to Nico’s shoulders, keeping the touch to the bare skin light. 

Nico started to move again, swaying his hips slightly while his hands manipulated Esteban’s hips to do the same. Esteban struggled a little at first but then gave in to the gentle push and pulls, and found the movement wasn’t too hard with Nico guiding him.

“Esteban…” Nico said softly. Esteban gave a small nod, cheeks flushing a deep red yet again. “Can I kiss you?” Nico asked. Esteban blinked.

“Kiss me? W-why would you…” he was genuinely confused why someone as gorgeous as this not-quite-stripper would be interested in someone as mousy as him. Nico sighed, pulling him closer until he could rest their foreheads together. 

“I... “ he seemed a little less confident. “Sorry I should have asked you out first, this is too soon.” he wanted to pull away but Esteban found himself holding Nico’s shoulders more firmly.

“You’d go out with me?” he asked in a small voice, confusion growing. Nico pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“You are amazing, of course.” he answered. Guti gave him a small smile. He mustered up all his courage, squaring his shoulders a little.

“I’d like that.” he said, stubbornly trying to keep his voice from trembling. “Going out with you I mean, and-” he cleared his throat. “and kissing you.” he added, tilting his chin up slightly. Nico’s smile softened and he wordlessly leaned in, pausing to give Esteban time to pull away before bringing their lips together.

Esteban sighed into the kiss. Nico’s lips were soft and felt amazing on his. It had been too long since someone had kissed him, and he had forgotten how nice it was. 

Esteban squeaked and pulled away from NIco as someone cleared his throat behind them. They both turned to see Checo leaning against the frame of his door, a smirk playing on the small man’s lips.

“If I had known I would have just set up a blind date for the two of you.” he said amusedly. Nico chuckled while Esteban gave a shrug, an unexpected flash of sass crossing his features.

“I liked the dancing.” he said firmly. Nico beamed at him while Checo chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Be sure to invite me to your wedding. I expect to be the best man.” Checo called over his shoulder as he headed back into his bedroom. Guti turned a bright red again while Nico just flipped him off. Guti turned to Nico after a moment.

“So... eh… Will you go to dinner with me..?” he said awkwardly, glancing at the time. Nico grinned.

“Absolutely.” he answered, pressing a soft kiss to Esteban’s lip. “Just let me put my shirt back on first.”


End file.
